The problems associated with the complexion of décolletage are less frequently given attention, as compared with e.g. the face. With advancing age, however, wrinkles and pigmented spots can appear on the décolletage. One approach that has been used in an attempt to reduce the signs of aging of the décolletage is therapy with laser. In theory, exposure to the laser rays helps the collagen in the skin partly recover; with some old and damaged collagen filaments being absorbed and in about six weeks a new skin skeleton is established, with new collagen that is more flexible. Pigmented spots, typical in the décolletage, may likewise be removed by laser. Essentially, the laser energy passes through the surface of skin and disintegrates the pigment into minute fragments that are absorbed by the body after a short time. Another approach to reduce wrinkles in the décolletage is by injecting the filling materials. Each of these treatments requires application by a professional.
It would be desirable to provide a regimen for treatment of the décolletage which is effective in reducing wrinkles, lightening age spots, is well tolerated by the skin and can be administered by the user without professional supervision.